FAMU, COPPS has attracted national attention with increased levels of federal, state and other agencies for infrastructure and scientific development totaling $27.4 million. Animal facilities to support the research programs have recently been enlarged by constructing the Science Research Center (SRC) with a total of 62,000 sq. ft. with 2,900 sq. ft. of animal space; and the existing Dyson Pharmacy Building (DPB) is currently being renovated with new floors, walls, doors and ceilings to be completed by April of 2002. However, some aspects of the DPB animal facility still do not comply with the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals. Specifically, the current cage washer and the heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system are inadequate. The HVAC system in the SRC must be upgraded as well. Sinks need to be installed in each animal room to set a standard of Biosafety Level 1 (BSL1). Also, caging systems in the SRC and the DPB are inadequate to meet current needs. With this request, the COPPS proposes to upgrade its laboratory animal facilities in order to comply with the Guide's recommendations. Previous funds enable FAMU to move closer towards compliance with the Guide and seeking AAALAC Accreditation, which will provide a recruitment tool to attract the best faculty, as well as provide accountability to the general public. FAMU is committed to providing a high quality animal care and use program as part of the infrastructure to support an outstanding research program. As part of the COPPS strategic plan to the commitment of new research initiatives in the areas of neuroscience, drug delivery, breast cancer, Parkinson's disease, AIDS, and jet fuel research will continue to serve as the basis for the development of the University infrastructure. In conjunction with these new programs, a 120,000 net sq. ft. new pharmacy building will be constructed by the year 2005. The new pharmacy building will provide an additional 10,000 sq. ft. of animal care and use space allowing for a wider range of laboratory animals. This space, as well as the existing space in the SRC and DPB, will provide the animal housing resources necessary for current and planned projects for the use and care of laboratory animals.